gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TRT-ZGMF-X23S Tempest Saviour Gundam
Based of the Librarian Works LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour, the TRT-GAT-X23S Tempest Saviour is a Terminal enhanced and customized variant of the ZGMF-X23S Saviour for its pilot, Kade Sirin. Technology and Combat Characteristics Practically almost an exact physical copy of Librarian Works' LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour, Terminal's Tempest Saviour features a number of new technologies on its chassis, which dramatically increases the performance of the mobile weapon. Built around the concept of lighting aerial assault and interception, the Tempest Savoir mounts a rather impressive array of weapons, while possessing the highest speed and agility out of the five newly created terminal machines. Offensively, the mobile weapon mounts the very familiar pair of Amfortas and Super Fortis heavy beam cannons, which allow the Tempest Saviour a formidable set of long range beam weapons with which to use at range. As the opponent closes in, the Tempest Savior can add in the pair of dual barreled beam rifles for extra firepower. For missile interception and harassment purposes, the quartet of beam guns on the shield can project a high density of low power beam shots with which to termination incoming hostile projectiles, or harass opponents. To facilitate the Gundam's melee offense capability, the Tempest Saviour is equipped with a pair of beam sabers, stored on its arms. An improved version of the beam sabers on the G-Project machines, the beam sabers feature a slightly improved length and cutting ability. As an afterthought, the shield itself mounts a pair of experimental beam axes, which are capable of projecting a wide blade. Features wise, the Tempest Saviour shares many features with its other brother units. Like the other machines in the group, the Gundam is powered by a first generation hyper-deuterion nuclear reactor, which provides the machine with a near limitless supply of energy to use for its armor, weapons and other systems. Likewise, a multl targeting system allows the Tempest Saviour to efficiently dispose of multiple enemies. To allow for rapid movement in a terrestrial and space environment, the Gundam has installed multiple boosters, as well as the compact laser pulse thrusters. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS :Mounted on the head, the quartet of CIWSs are normally used to counter incoming guided projectiles, or distracting an opponent in melee, due to the short range and low damage capability of the weapon. To make up for the low damage potential, additional ammunition has been added to ensure that the Tempest Saviour has more than a sufficient supply to use. However, the CIWSs are useless against a phase shift armor equipped opponent, unless the enemy armor is rendered inactive for some reason. ;*MA-BAR71XE2 dual barreled high-energy beam rifle :A dual barreled version of the MA-BAR71XE firearm used by the ZMGF-X88S Gaia Gundam, the weapon possesses enough power to destroy a GINN, with complete ease. Capable of an increased rate of fire, the weapon can be rendered ineffective, via the application of beam weapon defenses. ;*MMI-RD15 aerodynamic shield :A radical revision of the shield used by its predecessors, the shield now fields a quartet of Draupnir II rapid fire beam guns, instead of conventional ballistic weapons, as well as a pair of beam axes, stored on the shield. The beam axes can form a naginata to take down multiple enemies. Additionally, the axes can also be used while attached to the front of the shield. When activated, the beam blade expands beyond the shield's cover area, taking on an appearance resembling that of a beam shield. ;*M106B "Amfortas" and MA-7C "Super Fortis" High Energy Beam Cannons :The first and most powerful are two linked M106B "Amfortas" plasma beam cannons which can be used either in MS or MA mode. The secondary beam weapon of the backpack are two MA-7BC "Super Fortis" beam cannons located above the "Amfortas", which can also be fired in both modes as well. ;*Beam Sabers :A slightly improved model of the beam melee weapon found on the G-Project units, the beam sabers are mounted on a swivel joint, which rotates the handle into position, when the weapon is to be used. ;*FAST Packs :The Tempest Saviour can be equipped with a pair of external modules which contain a variety of weapons, as well as extra boosters. The type and quantity of weapons, if any, is only limited by the type of weapon added onto the module. History Gallery Notes/Trivia/Homages *